Things Like Survive in Slytherin
by Lilly Blanchard
Summary: "Acho que você se daria bem na SONSERINA!" A última palavra ecoou por todo o salão e a garota sentiu-se empalidecer.
1. Things Like To be a Slytherin

Hey Pessoas!

Bem, aqui está um prólogo da minha primeira fic de HP! Realmente espero não ter feito merda, ainda mais que estou temporariamente sem beta.

Enfim, não vou ficar enrolando, vamos a fic.

O teto enfeitiçado do Salão Principal mostrava uma noite estrelada quase sem nuvens com a lua minguante brilhando timidamente em um canto. Era realmente lindo tudo aquilo, ainda mais para uma primeiranista que entra pela primeira vez no local. Uma pequena garota de longos cabelos castanhos enrolava uma de suas madeixas em sinal de nervosismo. Tudo bem, sua mãe havia lhe dito que todas as casas eram ótimas e que não havia com o que se preocupar. Mas não fora exatamente isso que seu pai havia lhe dito. _É uma tradição familiar, todos os seus antepassados pertenceram a Sonserina, inclusive eu e sua mãe. _Essas palavras estavam fixas em sua mente. Não que isso significasse que ela queria ir para a Casa verde e prata. Na verdade, havia ouvido muito sobre a reputação dessa casa. Coisas como Comensais da Morte, Lord das Trevas e alguma guerra. Não sabia muito bem, já que seus pais não diziam muito sobre isso, mas conhecia suficientemente a reputação da Sonserina. Não queria ir para lá. Por isso seu nervosismo.

Não teve muito tempo para se acalmar e logo ouviu McGonagall chamar "Kellet, Anne". A menina estremeceu um pouco e se dirigiu quase pomposamente até o banquinho onde o Chapéu Seletor a aguardava. Logo sua vista estava encoberta por um pano marrom e grosso. "_Hmm... Vejo que é muito inteligente, mas creio que não se ajustaria a Corvinal..." _Uma voz parecia vir de dentro de sua cabeça. A pequena Anne ouvia com atenção, um pouco desapontada. A Corvinal foi a Casa que lhe despertou mais curiosidade. "_Acho que você se daria bem na SONSERINA!"_

A última palavra ecoou por todo o salão e a garota sentiu-se empalidecer. Caminhou tremula em direção a sua mesa, percebendo que era a mais vazia de todas. _Bem_, tentou pensar positivamente, _ao menos meu pai ficará orgulhoso. _Sentou-se em um canto vazio da mesa, olhando de soslaio para os outros ocupantes. Havia apenas um garoto de seu ano até agora. Tentou voltar a prestar atenção à seleção que continuava com a Profª Minerva chamando "Malfoy, Scorpius". Logo um garoto com cabelos loiros muito claros caminhava até o banquinho e mal o chapéu lhe foi colocado na cabeça e foi ouvido pro todo o salão um "SONSERINA!". O garoto parecia mais satisfeito do que Anne ao caminhar até a mesa, sendo recebido por alguns garotos mais velhos. Ele também não parecia muito sociável. Malfoy... A garota já havia escutado esse nome antes. Draco Malfoy, a garota sabia que era alguém que trabalhava no Ministério da Magia, mas não sabia exatamente no que.

Mais duas garotas se juntaram a Sonserina, ao passo que muitos se juntavam a Grifinória, mais do que em todas as outras casas. Logo a morena se viu torcendo para que aquilo acabasse logo, estava morrendo de fome e só queria ir dormir.

"Olá!" cumprimentou animadamente uma garota de cabelos longos e encaracolados, rosto delicado e pálido, lábios cheios de um tom rosado. Realmente lembrava uma boneca, daquelas de porcelana. "Você é do primeiro ano, certo?"

"Sim" disse pomposamente como costumava falar com todos. Esse era um aspecto intrigante de sua personalidade. Seu exterior sempre mostrava excesso de confiança, o que a fazia parecer convencida, às vezes. "Sou Anne Kellet, prazer em conhecê-la..." cumprimentou sendo exageradamente formal.

"Rachelle Montgomery." Ela sorriu. Anne achava que sonserinos não eram exatamente 'simpáticos'. Talvez aquela menina fosse uma exceção? Só sabia que aquilo era irritante. Podia quase ver estrelinhas em volta da sonserina ao seu lado. E isso incomodava. Como alguém podia ser tão alegre? Ou talvez fosse Anne que estivesse desanimada demais. Não queria estar na Sonserina, onde as chances de ter amizades eram quase nulas, já que nunca fora muito boa no quesito "fazer amigos".

Tentando evitar conversas, fingiu prestar atenção na seleção. Não se sentia exatamente sociável no momento. "Potter, Albus" Um garoto de cabelos negros e um tanto bagunçados. Sim aquele nome lhe era familiar. Afinal, quem nunca ouvira falar da família Potter? Não demorou muito para que o Chapéu Seletor dissesse em alto e bom som um "SONSERINA!", para ser exato, o sétimo naquele dia. Realmente, eram poucos comparados às outras casas, que recebiam primeiroanistas aos montes. Não demorou muito para que McGonagall terminasse a seleção e seu discurso, logo as mesas estavam cheia de comidas gostosas que fizeram o estomago de Anne roncar, voltando à vida.

Satisfeita depois de comer o último pastelão de rins, começou a pensar que talvez não fosse tão ruim assim. Não parecia tão importante agora se estava na Sonserina ou qualquer outra casa, bastava estudar muito e ser uma das mais inteligentes. Precisava ter apoio de pessoas influentes que poderiam ser úteis no futuro, não necessariamente amizades. Afinal, quem precisava se amigos?

Curtinho, né? Bem, é apenas o prólogo, então ok. Uma review é sempre bem vinda! Quero saber o que vocês acham, não tem problema falar que está péssimo.

Até o próximo capítulo!


	2. Things Like Making Friends

**N.A/ **Hey! Eu vou tentar não demorar pra ir postando os capítulos, prometo! Esse também não ficou grande, mas eu tava tão sem criatividade x.x

Enfim, o capítulo ta aí!

**xXxXxXx**

**1ª semana de Setembro**

Depois de ter pensado bem, Anne percebera que estava meio óbvio que iria para Sonserina. Sua personalidade encaixava muito bem no padrão, além do sangue puro. Não que estivesse satisfeita com isso. A garota passara a ser quase invisível – o que ainda era melhor do que tentar uma amizade com a tal de Rachelle. Ela irritantemente perfeita! Ou quase, pois se provara ser realmente péssima em poções e transfiguração.

Em seu dormitório havia apenas duas companheiras de quarto. Rachelle e uma tal de Parkinson, seja lá qual for o seu primeiro nome. Isso não era importante. Anne não falava muito mais do que um 'Bom dia' a contra gosto com alguém. Já recebeu no mínimo três cartas de sua mãe lhe dizendo para fazer amigos. Mas realmente não se sentia tentada a obedecer.

A garota se dirigia calmamente a aula de História da Magia. Não era sua matéria favorita – mas isso era comum, quem podia gostar desse tédio? Sentou-se em um canto da sala, pegando o tinteiro, uma pena e o livro sem animo nenhum. Era uma aula que dividiria com a Corvinal. Percebeu vagamente que alguém sentara ao seu lado.

"Bom dia." Anne forçou-se a olhar para quem a cumprimentava. Era um garoto magrelo de cabelos negros e olhos verdes. Era Potter, mas não lembrava seu primeiro nome. Era parente do bando de Weasleys, certo?

"Dia." Respondeu por educação. Apesar da aparente falta de interesse, Anne tinha curiosidade em relação ao filho do herói do mundo bruxo. Harry Potter foi da Grifinória, mas aquele garoto era sonserino. Era estranho já que as casas eram praticamente opostas. Sentia curiosidade principalmente por não haver nada gritantemente sonserino em Potter. Talvez fosse uma boa ideia tentar iniciar amizade com ele, afinal, a família do moreno era definitivamente influente. "Você é Potter, não é?" acabou perguntando. E se chutou mentalmente logo após aquilo. Mas é claro que ele era Potter! Todo mundo sabia disso.

"Pode me chamar de Albus. E você é...?" deixou a frase morrer esperando uma resposta.

"Anne Kellet." Respondeu com um sorriso mínimo. Ia dizer algo, mas logo percebeu que a aula já havia começado, então decidiu prestar atenção. Era realmente chato o jeito monótono que o fantasma falava, mas a garota se esforçou para manter-se acordada e anotar todas as datas importantes. Com um olhar de esgueira percebeu que Potter estava dormindo, não podia culpa-lo – muita gente encontrava-se beirando a inconsciência em suas mesas -, mas era um assunto importante. Anne se viu pensando se devia ou não acordá-lo.

Cutucou suas bochechas uma, duas, três vezes e Albus não se mexera. Ok, talvez devesse tentar só mais uma vez, se não desse certo o deixaria em paz. Balançou levemente os ombros do moreno.

"Hm... Não fui eu, mãe..." resmungou abrindo os olhos de maneira sonolenta. Anne tentou esconder o sorriso de canto que havia formado em seu rosto. Potter olhou para a garota e logo se deu conta de que havia caído no sono.

"Consciência pesada, Potter?" disse em tom debochado. O outro apenas ignorou o comentário. "Devia se manter acordado na aula." Aconselhou antes de voltar para suas anotações. Potter olhou para o pergaminho onde a morena escrevia rapidamente.

"É mais difícil do que parece..." resmungou fazendo a garota rir baixinho. Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim tentar fazer amizade com alguém.

**10 de Setembro**

"Albus Potter, devolva minhas anotações de Poções _agora_!" chiou Anne, irritada, estreitando os olhos ameaçadoramente para o garoto a sua frente, este tentando segurar o riso.

"Eu já disse que não está comigo!" insistiu solenemente com uma expressão ofendida por estar sendo acusado. Não que isso realmente fosse enganá-la, mas não teria graça se não tentasse. E foi assim que ganhou uma cotovelada. "Ouch! Essa doeu..." resmungou.

"Você mereceu. Anda, devolve logo que eu estou com pressa!" exigia a garota estendo uma das mãos. Potter tirou o pergaminho que escondia na capa, mas, antes que a morena pudesse pegá-lo, tirou de seu alcance.

"Eu te devolvo com uma condição." Disse com um sorriso travesso. Era divertido irritar a garota. Esta bufou antes de cruzar os braços.

"Fale logo, Potter." Cedeu.

"Você vai me ajudar com aquele trabalho de História da Magia." Concluiu o garoto, dessa vez com um sorriso inocente. A expressão de Anne foi de incredulidade e logo depois de raiva, o que fez com que Albus risse.

"Potter, você fez tudo isso só pra pedir ajuda em um trabalho?!" exaltou-se a morena, pegando seu pergaminho das mãos do garoto e seguindo em direção à sala de Poções.

Fazia quase duas semanas que estava em Hogwarts, parecia que James finalmente havia aceitado que, sim, era um sonserino agora e, não, não fora um erro do Chapéu Seletor. Claro que isso não significava que ele estava feliz com isso. Ainda se sentia um pouco solitário por não ter Jimmy ou seus primos para lhe fazer companhia, mas logo se acostumaria com isso.

"Ei, Potter, a aula já começou e não espere que eu vá preparar essa poção sozinha!" Anne chamou sua atenção, era uma tarefa para ser feita em duplas. Albus notou que a garota não estava mais irritada, só o chamava pelo sobrenome por teimosia. Começou a anotar os ingredientes e logo começaram a poção. No final da aula, o Prof. Slughorn passou olhando as poções. A da dupla acabara ficando em um tom esverdeado ao invés de rocha como deveria – e Slughorn pareceu decepcionado por Albus não ter conseguido. Apenas Scorpius Malfoy havia conseguido. Potter não duvidaria que sua prima Rose tivesse feito perfeitamente a poção se a aula fosse dividida com a Grifinória.

**3 de Outubro**

Era o primeiro jogo de Quadribol da Grifinória contra Sonserina. Anne estava desanimada para assistir a partida, sabia que sua casa iria perder já que o time não era tão bom assim. Fazia muito tempo que a Sonserina ficava sempre em ultimo lugar, longe de ganhar a taça das casas ou de quadribol. A garota caminhava com Albus para as arquibancadas, o jogo estava quase começando.

Logo todos estavam em suas vassouras e a partida começara. Os artilheiras da Sonserina não eram tão ruins, o goleiro era péssimo, os batedores eram apenas trasgos montados em vassouras e não importava quanto o apanhador tentasse, nunca venceria James Potter. O resultado foi o esperado, a Sonserina foi arrasada com 230x70.

Albus fora parabenizar seu irmão e Anne se recusara a acompanha-lo, presando por seu orgulho. Estava voltando para a sala comunal da Sonserina quando viu Malfoy pegando suas coisas do chão e praguejando enquanto um corvinal continuava correndo e gritou um "Desculpe!". Anne olhou para baixo e pegou um rolo de pergaminho que estava caído próximo aos seus pés. Andou em direção ao loiro e lhe estendeu o rolo.

"Obrigado." Disse ele com o nariz levemente empinado e pegando o pergaminho de suas mãos. Até agora só havia trocado meia dúzia de palavras com o garoto. "Corvinal idiota..." resmungou pegando o ultimo pergaminho que restava no chão.

"Precisa de ajuda?" A garota perguntou automaticamente. Malfoy a olhou como se a avaliasse e então aceitou com um aceno de cabeça. "Sou Anne Kellet." Se apresentou enquanto pegava um tinteiro que estava quase caindo e alguns pergaminhos. Não se lembrava de ter visto o loiro no jogo. Até porque seria estranho alguém levar tudo isso para uma partida de quadribol.

"Prazer em conhecê-la, meu nome é Scorpius Malfoy." Disse o garoto, se dirigindo a sala comunal. Deixaram as coisas em cima de uma mesa por lá e Anne percebeu que parte dos pergaminhos era o trabalho de poções que Slughorn tinha pedido. Ela estava se esquecendo dele, depois teria que avisar o cabeçudo do Albus que não iria lembrar-se de fazer por conta própria.

"Droga, estava me esquecendo desse trabalho." Resmungou consigo mesma. O olhar de Scorpius se voltou para ela.

"Se precisar de algumas de minhas anotações, tudo bem." Ofereceu Malfoy com um quase sorriso. Afinal, a garota o havia ajudado não é. Anne lhe ofereceu um sorriso aliviado murmurando um obrigado e logo então foi em direção à biblioteca. Estava ferrada, o trabalho era para amanhã!

**XxXxXxXx**

Parabéns, você chegou ao fim do capítulo! *explosão de confetes*

Obrigada a Mary13Black por deixar sua review! Fiquei feliz com o seu comentário!

Quero saber o que acharam da história, ok?

Até a próxima ^-^


	3. Things Like Revenge

**N.A.: **Aqui está o próximo capítulo!

Ufa, até que enfim terminei, tava tão sem criatividade. Eu juro que vou tentar fazer o próximo capítulo maior!

**xXxXxXx**

**29 de Março**

Depois de um tempo, Anne, Albus e Scorpius acabaram sendo inseparáveis. Desde a última semana, os três entraram em uma competição de travessuras, cada vez mais elaboradas. Começou com uma simples vomitilha que Potter conseguira com seus primos, agora faziam planos que, por pouco, não os levavam a uma bela de uma detenção. Anne estava indignada, pois os garotos haviam formado uma aliança e agora ela era o alvo. Estava tendo o máximo de cuidado para manter-se sã, recusando qualquer coisa que viesse dos dois sonserinos.

Ainda queria se vingar de Potter por prendê-la no dormitório masculino da Grifinória – mérito ao seu irmão idiota -, realmente foi complicado convencer o Potter mais velho e Fred Weasley a deixa-la sair. Quase perdera o jantar! Seria muito mais fácil pensar em algo se Scorpius a ajudasse, ainda mais que o garoto conhecia muita coisa sobre poções, mas ele simplesmente dizia que era mais divertido armar contra a morena. Hmpf! Devia acusa-lo de traição!

Então Albus lhe deu uma oportunidade única. Pediu ajuda da garota para fazer um trabalho de transfiguração. Era tão ingênuo! Não havia pensado que a morena poderia querer usar isso em sua vingança. Albus tinha o costume de deixar Anne fazer uma revisão final antes de entregar o trabalho para ver se não havia erros. Então, substituiu o trabalho de Albus por uma carta muito gentil para a professora de transfiguração, já que ela _adorava_ sonserinos.

"Albus Potter! O que significa isso?" perguntou Minerva ao ler o trabalho do garoto. Este franziu as sobrancelhas, tentando pensar no que poderia ter feito de errado. A professora lhe entregou a folha e lhe lançou um olhar frio antes de voltar a ler os trabalhos durante a aula de transfiguração. "Detenção, Potter. Conversaremos sobre isso mais tarde."

Albus, confuso, olhou para o pergaminho a sua frente e arregalou os olhos ao ler o conteúdo.

_Querida Minerva McGonagall,_

_Eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de fazer esse tedioso trabalho que a senhora pediu. Além de sermos abrigados a olhar para essa sua horrorosa cara enrugada, você ainda nos obriga a fazer pesquisas chatas e longas? Realmente, se você tem tanto tempo para planejar como nos manter ocupados com coisas tediosas, por que não tenta procurar algum feitiço ou poção para melhorar essa sua cara? Seria muito mais útil! Apenas tente não usar magia negra, você sabe que não seria legal se descobrissem. Apesar de que deve ser muito difícil encontrar algo que de um jeito nessa sua aparência. Enfim, tente seguir o meu conselho, ninguém aguenta mais olhar para você, seria um favor ao mundo! Tenha um bom dia._

Quando Albus terminou de ler, tinha uma expressão de horror no rosto só de pensar no quanto estava ferrado. Nesse momento, Anne mal conseguia segurar o riso e Potter a fuzilou com os olhos. Scorpius pegou o pergaminho das mãos do moreno e teve que se esforçar para não gargalhar. Realmente, Kellet havia se superado.

**25 de Abril**

Albus entrou no dormitório com uma expressão cansada, apenas Scorpius continuava acordado. O moreno sentou-se em sua cama sentindo-se exausto, ao menos era sua ultima detenção com Filch. Aaah, mas Anne iria pagar por isso! Sentiu que Scorpius havia se sentado ao seu lado na cama e o observava com um meio sorriso.

"Você pretende se vingar." não era uma pergunta, o loiro sabia que Albus não deixaria passar depois de pegar algumas semanas de detenção por causa de Kellet. "No que está pensando?" questionou o loiro com curiosidade.

"Estava pensando em uma poção que podemos pegar na sala de Slughorn, podíamos pegar a capa! Acho que James me emprestaria pelo menos uma vez." o loiro percebeu que Albus já o incluíra em seu plano e suspirou.

"Que poção?" perguntou, temendo que Albus exagerasse.

"Estava pensando em alguma poção da verdade, como...".

"Nem pense em Veritaserum! Existem poções mais fracas que você pode usar." Cortou Scorpius, revirando os olhos. Albus pareceu um pouco emburrado, mas ainda assim assentiu.

"Enfim, amanhã iremos pegar a poção."

**...**

Ainda era cedo e praticamente todo o castelo ainda dormia, ainda mais sendo sábado. O pequeno garoto de cabelos negros se esgueirava pelos corredores oculto pela Capa da Invisibilidade. Entrou silenciosamente na sala de Slughorn e foi para onde Malfoy havia dito que ficavam as poções que desejava. Teve que se conter para não pegar Veritaserum, como queria, e começou a procurar por uma que o loiro havia dito que fazia com que a pessoa fale qualquer coisa que pense. Achou o pequeno vidro com um líquido alaranjado e saiu em direção ao dormitório.

Um pouco mais tarde Albus foi até o Salão Principal com Scorpius. Não demorou muito para que avistassem Kellet na mesa da Sonserina. Os dois garotos se entreolharam com sorrisos no rosto.

"Vou trocar o suco de abóbora dela pela poção, você a distrai." Sussurrou Albus caminhando para se sentar ao lado de Anne, que o mirou desconfiada.

"Anne!" o moreno ouviu Scorpius chamar soando desesperado "Para quando é o trabalho de poções?" Albus tinha de confessar, o loiro era um bom ator, realmente parecia preocupado com o trabalho que o moreno esperava que fosse inexistente, já que não se lembrava de Slughorn ter pedido um.

Apressou-se em trocar o copo com suco por um com a poção da mesma cor quando Anne se virou para olhar Malfoy murmurando um assustado 'que trabalho?'. Quando Scorpius viu que Albus já havia trocado os copos, sentou-se do outro lado de Anne parecendo muito mais calmo.

"Ah, acho que me confundi." Disse o loiro dando de ombros.

**...**

Anne saiu do Salão Principal pensando em passar a tarde sem fazer nada, estava um dia agradável de primavera e passar o dia próximo ao lago parecia uma boa ideia. Estava andando pelos corredores quando quase trombou com Minerva McGonagall.

"Será que a velha enrugada poderia me dar licença?" Anne arregalou os olhos ao ouvir sua voz pronunciar tais palavras. Por que diabos dissera isso? Justo para McGonagall! Por mais que não gostasse dela, sabia que arranjar encrenca com a diretora não é bom.

"O que disse, Senhorita Kellet?" Minerva questionou com irritação.

"Eu disse que você é velha enrugada e que é pra me dar licença." Antes que Anne pudesse concertar as coisas sua boca já havia pronunciado tal frase. Minerva não parecia nada feliz nesse momento. Por que será que a morena tinha impressão de que a culpa era de Albus Potter?

"Menos vinte pontos para a Sonserina e tenha mais educação ao se dirigir a mim!" ralhou McGonagall e saiu antes que Anne pudesse falar alguma coisa. A garota prometeu a si mesma que evitaria encontrar a professora de transfiguração até que descubra o que Albus havia feito. Acabou indo em direção ao dormitório que, para a felicidade de Kellet, estava vazio no momento. Ainda não se dava bem com as colegas de quarto. Parkinson se mostrara mais insuportável que Rachelle, mas ao menos deixava Anne em paz.

A garota pegou o livro de Poções e começou a procurar por alguma que Albus pudesse ter lhe dado. Não demorou muito para ouvir alguém entrando no dormitório, mas fingiu que não havia percebido.

"Realmente, apenas você estudaria em pleno sábado!" disse Parkinson com sua voz irritante. Anne iria, naturalmente, ignorá-la.

"É bom estudar para garantir que sua burrice não é contagiosa." Antes que pudesse se conter as palavras haviam simplesmente saído novamente. Aah, mas Albus iria pagar por isso! Parkinson parecia surpresa pela fala de Anne que nunca lhe dissera algo assim.

"Como você ousa..."

"Do mesmo jeito que ouso dizer que você é insuportável." Disse Anne com desdém, sem conseguir evitar. Levantou-se da cama, saindo do dormitório e ouviu Parkinson a xingar de alguma coisa, mas não se importou muito com isso. Estava decidida a exterminar certo sonserino de cabelos arrepiados...

**xXxXxXx**

Espero que tenham gostado! ^^

Lady Potter- Nott, que bom que está gostando! Esse capítulo mostra a interação entre eles e eu quis fazer Albus e Scorpius serem amigos também, apesar de toda a rivalidade entre o Harry e o Draco. E estou tentando me virar sem uma beta! Espero que não esteja saindo tão ruim...

Até mais, pessoas!


	4. Things Like Quidditch

**2º Ano de Hogwarts**

Anne conseguira arranjar uma cabine vazia depois de andar por quase todo o trem, preferia ficar distante de todo o barulho que as pessoas faziam. Estava um pouco ansiosa para o começo do novo ano, podia-se dizer que sentira falta de Hogwarts durante as férias. Não era tão divertido sem a companhia de Albus e Scorpius, até mesmo a voz irritante de Parkinson fazia falta de vez em quando, já que a mansão era sempre silenciosa e entediante. Claro que nunca admitiria isso em voz alta.

A morena se considerava sortuda por conseguir amigos como Potter e Malfoy, sua mãe se dizia orgulhosa pela garota conseguir se aproximar de pessoas influentes, mas Anne não se importava realmente com isso. Apenas aproveitava da companhia de seus dois amigos. Seu pai parecera surpreso quando contava algumas histórias do que fizera em Hogwarts, não esperava que o filho de Harry Potter se desse bem com o filho de Draco Malfoy, dizia ser ironia. Anne também achava surpreendente no começo, mas logo acabou lhe parecendo algo tão natural, quase inevitável, vendo o quanto eram inseparáveis. Scorpius era exatamente como Anne, o tipo de pessoa que repelia os outros, ficara um pouco surpresa ao ver o quanto o garoto podia ser divertido e amigável. Já Albus parecia ser agradável com todos, estava sempre sorrindo e despreocupado. Anne não pode deixar de sorrir ao pensar em como era bom ter os garotos por perto.

A garota foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando a porta da cabine se abriu e Scorpius Malfoy entrou com um sorriso quase imperceptível no rosto. Anne lhe cumprimentou pomposamente e o loiro fizera o mesmo. Estava acostumada com a formalidade de seu amigo e achava até divertido o jeito que Scorpius parecia um mini adulto.

"Como foram as férias?" perguntou o loiro, demonstrando um pouco de curiosidade, eles haviam trocado várias cartas durante o verão, mas a garota não falava muito sobre a família. Anne não via necessidade em falar, já que ela e seus pais haviam entrado em um acordo de indiferença mutua, era quase como se morasse sozinha.

"Entediantes." Respondeu com sinceridade e Scorpius deu um sorriso mínimo de compreensão, ele não era como Albus que sempre tinha um sorriso radiante em seu rosto. "E as suas?" perguntou com cordialidade desnecessária.

"Não muito diferente das suas. Meus tios passaram algumas semanas em casa, eles não são tão... Agradáveis." Disse ele com uma careta de desagrado. Então pareceu dar por falta de alguma coisa. "Onde está Albus?"

"Também não o vi." A garota franziu o cenho, estranhando. Antes que mais algum comentário pudesse ser feito, o dito moreno entrou sem folego na cabine ao mesmo tempo em que o expresso começa a seguir seu caminho.

"Essa foi por pouco." Suspirou cansado o garoto sentando-se ao lado de Scorpius. O loiro apenas o questionou com o olhar. "Quase perdemos o trem! Fred e James fizeram a cozinha explodir e mamãe começou a dar um sermão muuuito longo nos dois." Disse Albus naturalmente como se falasse de algo rotineiro, Anne e Scorpius não duvidavam que fosse acontecimento comum na família Potter.

"Seus parentes são uns amores." A garota comentou sarcástica, ao que Albus riu.

"Ao menos são divertidos." Defendeu o moreno. Anne forçou um sorriso, não os achavam exatamente divertidos, talvez incômodos. Scorpius também não parecia concordar, já que este observava a paisagem pela janela, como se não ouvisse a conversa.

"E como passou as férias?" A garota mudou de assunto, sabendo que essa pergunta faria com que Albus desatasse a falar sobre tudo o que aconteceu durante o verão, mesmo que já tivesse escrito a maior parte em suas cartas.

"Foi divertido! Teddy passou um tempo com a gente, treinamos quadribol quase o verão todo! É claro que James sempre conseguia com que Teddy ficasse no time dele, aquele trapaceiro. Teddy é muito bom como artilheiro, eu também gosto de jogar como artilheiro, mas prefiro ser apanhador..." E realmente Albus não parou de falar sobre quadribol durante quase toda a viajem.

**...**

Depois que a Seleção das Casas havia acabado, James e Fred Weasley arrastaram Albus para a mesa da Grifinória. O moreno chamara Anne e Scorpius para acompanha-los, mas era inútil tentar convencê-los a se sentar a família de Potter na mesa vermelha e dourada. Apenas dez alunos se juntaram a Sonserina esse ano, não era a toa que era uma das mesas mais silenciosas do salão principal.

"Ei, posso pedir um favor a você?" Anne despertou de seus pensamentos ao ouvir o loiro ao seu lado. Ergueu uma sobrancelha em curiosidade, Scorpius estava mesmo lhe pedindo um favor?

"Claro"

"Não tente recomeçar as brincadeiras do ano passado, vi o Weasley com várias coisas suspeitas daquela loja do pai dele. Não estou a fim de descobrir o que aquelas coisas fazem." Falou fazendo uma careta que fez com que Anne risse. Realmente, qualquer coisa que viesse dos primos de Albus não poderia ser boa.

"Certo, também acho que não seria uma boa ideia." Concordou e ambos riram. Então uma coisa lhe veio à cabeça. Albus passara o verão todo falando sobre quadribol e como queria ser o novo apanhador da Sonserina, mas Scorpius não dizia nada e não parecia muito interessado no assunto. "Hm... Scorpie?"

O loiro se virou para a garota, não sem fazer uma quase imperceptível careta ao ouvir o apelido. Não gostava muito, mas era quase impossível impedir com que Anne e Albus o chamassem assim.

"Você pretende entrar para o time esse ano?" perguntou, curiosa. Scorpius franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Eu... Não pensei muito sobre isso. Acho que não."

A sonserina estranhou a resposta do loiro, ele parecia sempre tão interessado em Quadribol, achava que ele iria competir pela vaga de apanhador, assim como Albus. Antes que pudesse perguntar alguma coisa, sentiu um choque ao tocar em seu prato, fazendo-a soltar uma exclamação abafada que foi seguida de risadas vindas de Montgomery e Parkinson.

"Você está bem?" perguntou o loiro se aproximando um pouco de seu rosto, fazendo com que Anne se afastasse um pouco institivamente. Seria um pouco de preocupação no tom de voz do garoto?

"Sim, foi apenas uma brincadeira idiota." Respondeu crispando os lábios em desdém, logo depois de lançar um olhar gélido às duas garotas, tentando ignorar a leve coloração rosada devido à proximidade de Scorpius. Estranho, por que reagira assim com algo tão comum?

"Albus sempre causa problemas, mesmo indiretamente..." reprovou o garoto, apesar de o tom divertido denunciar que não estava exatamente sério.

"Você fala como se a culpa não fosse sua! Albus nunca pensaria em me dar uma poção." Apontou Anne, tentando fazer uma expressão fria, apesar da vontade de rir. Provavelmente sua tentativa não obteve sucesso, já que Scorpius começou a rir.

**25 de Setembro**

Albus parecia vibrante contando para Anne e Scorpius sobre como tinha se saído melhor que os outros e pegara o pomo em pouco tempo, garantindo sua vaga no time. Era apenas a imaginação da garota ou o loiro parecia um tanto desanimado, o sorriso que dirigia ao amigo não parecia realmente verdadeiro. E isso a deixava curiosa.

"Vem comigo, Scorpie." Ela puxou o loiro assim que Albus terminou seu relato, deixando um confuso Potter para trás. Assim que saíram do Salão Principal e se encontravam sozinhos no corredor, Anne parou de arrastar o garoto. "Não me diga que você não fez o teste só por causa do Al!" Reprovou.

"Eu... Da onde você tirou dessa ideia?" Scorpius tentou não parecer muito surpreso, mas falhou. A garota realmente prestava atenção quando seu instinto dizia que havia algo errado.

"Vamos, você passou o ano passado inteiro falando que gostaria de ser apanhador e desiste sem mais nem menos?" Agora que percebia o problema, parecia meio óbvio, o que mais poderia fazer o loiro mudar de ideia.

"Eu só... Achei que não adiantava fazer o teste, já sabíamos que o Al ia entrar, não é?" disse o loiro como se constatasse algo previsível. "Ele é o filho de Harry Potter."

"Isso não significa nada, você tinha tantas chances quanto ele. Já vi você em uma vassoura e não acho que devia desistir tão fácil." Argumentou. O loiro era sempre tão confiante e agora queria que ela o aceitasse dizendo que não tinha chances de concorrer com Albus.

"Além de que isso era muito mais importante pra ele do que pra mim." Disse por fim. Então um suspiro foi ouvido e logo Potter apareceu. "Sabe, é feio ouvir a conversa dos outros." Disse Scorpius, sem expressão.

"Isso é verdade? Você não tentou entrar pro time por minha causa?" e ao ver que o loiro não pretendia responder sua pergunta, continuou. "Droga, Scorpie, você devia ter pelo menos tentado! Eu sei que eu sou o melhor apanhador que você já viu, mas- Ouch!" se interrompeu ao levar uma cotovelada do loiro.

"Não fique se achando, eu apenas fiz um favor a você, se eu fizesse o teste, acabaria com seu sonho de ser apanhador." Disse o loiro em um tom arrogante, ao que os outros dois reviraram os olhos.

"Vamos, parem de besteira, temos aula agora." Anne começou a arrastar os dois, fazendo com que Scorpius bufasse.

"Eu sei que pra você deve ser muito prazeroso tocar minha pele macia, mas devo lhe avisar a não se acostumar com isso." O loiro falou em sua típica voz arrastada.

"Cale a boca!" resmungou a garota o soltando e com o rosto corado, ao que Albus se desatou a rir.

**7 de Outubro**

Os treinos de quadribol já haviam começado e Scorpius passou a sentir um pouco sozinho, já que Albus tinha que sair no mínimo uma vez por semana. O capitão do time da sonserina parecia muito determinado em conseguir a taça de quadribol aquele ano e, como metade do time havia sido trocado, pegava pesado nos treinos.

Sem nada para fazer durante esses dias, às vezes o loiro pegava o mapa e a capa de Albus emprestados e fazia passeios pelo castelo, algumas vezes parando para pedir alguma coisa na cozinha. E era exatamente o que ia fazer hoje. Já estava na metade da sala comunal quando uma voz curiosa o fez parar.

"Onde está indo?" perguntou Anne que estava sentada em uma das confortáveis poltronas lendo o que parecia ser um livro de poções. Scorpius hesitou um pouco antes de responder.

"Estava querendo dar uma volta. Quer vir?" dizia, sem expressão. A garota pareceu levemente confusa, até se lembrar de que Albus estava no treino de quadribol, provavelmente Malfoy não tinha nada melhor para fazer.

"Claro" deu de ombros, guardando o livro em uma mesa ao lado. Os dois caminharam para fora da masmorra, então o loiro pegou o mapa do maroto que carregava no bolso. Albus a tinha falado sobre o mapa, mas nunca o tinha deixado com ela. Não pode deixar de se sentir levemente ressentida ao perceber que Scorpius parecia poder usá-lo a hora que bem entendesse.

"Acho melhor evitar Filch. Ainda não está na hora de se recolher, mas nunca é bom encontra-lo." Disse, olhando para o mapa. Anne apenas assentiu, percebendo que o outro tinha razão.

"Aonde vamos?" perguntou, olhando por cima do ombro do loiro. Pensou em perguntar sobre a capa, mas pensou que talvez não fosse necessária.

"Hmm... Que tal um piquenique?" ofereceu Scorpius apontando para a cozinha desenhada sobre o pergaminho. O caminho até lá parecia vazio. Anne assentiu, puxando Scorpius para um atalho que sabia que ficava por trás de uma estátua.

Assim que chegaram a cozinha, Malfoy deixou a missão de pedir comida aos elfos para Anne, alegando que ela conseguiria mais que ele por ser mais 'adorável'. Então a morena extremamente corada foi cumprir sua missão. Depois, ambos se cobriram com a capa de Albus – Lilly ficara surpresa ao ver que Scorpius a tinha trazido – e caminharam enquanto Scorpius analisava o Mapa do Maroto. Encontraram uma sala vazia e seguiram por uma passagem secreta até lá. Não era muito grande, havia algumas coisas jogadas pelos cantos, o que os fizeram imaginar que era algum tipo de depósito.

Se sentaram em um canto qualquer e começaram a comer enquanto conversavam, o mapa esquecido no bolso do loiro. Quando a comida acabou, eles deitaram no chão, se sentindo um pouco preguiçosos, falando sobre assuntos sem importância. Ambos se levantaram, de repente alertas, ao ouvirem passos em direção a sala. Haviam esquecido completamente do horário. Anne ficou paralisada por um momento, chutando-se mentalmente por ser tão desatenta. Scorpius agiu mais rápido, pegou a capa e os cobriu segundos antes de Filch aparecer. Ele ficou desapontado por não achar nenhum aluno para dar uma bela detenção e saiu, ainda não desistindo de achar alguém fora da cama. Os dois correram da melhor maneira possível por baixo da capa, desatando a rir assim que chegaram a sala comunal.

**N.A.: **Não acredito que finalmente terminei isso '-' Estava tendo um belo bloqueio criativo e não estava muito motivada a continuar a fic, mas de qualquer maneira está aqui o capítulo, espero que gostem.


End file.
